


three in the morning

by Alysae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysae/pseuds/Alysae
Summary: First sentence prompt: “I know it’s three in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.”Yuri Plisetsky can't find his cat — with which he definitely does not cuddle in the night! — and it's cold and snowing outside. He goes to the only person he trusts with this job for help.





	three in the morning

“I know it’s three in the morning, but I can’t find my cat,” Yuri Plisetsky said, in front of his door, at three in the morning.

  
Otabek couldn’t help but stare a little at him — Yuri’s hair was in a messy ponytail, and he was still on his tiger-printed pyjamas, wearing cat shaped slippers. When he looked up again to Yuri’s face, he could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

  
“No comment. Just help me find my cat, please?” he begs, his green eyes big with worry.

  
Otabek nods, before opening the door and letting Yuri in. Yuri seemed confused for a moment but followed him in. He stood in the middle of the living room, silently watching as Otabek searched through his wardrobe. He fished out two coats and handed one to Yuri.

  
Yuri stared at it dumbly for a minute. His pyjamas were comfortable and warm, but now that he wasn’t vigorously pedaling his way to Otabek’s, he could feel the cold seeping through the warm material of his clothes. He hastily put Otabek’s coat on, blatantly ignoring Otabek’s little grin when the coat was much, _much_ bigger than Yuri’s small frame.

  
“Shut up,” he said gruffly, walking back to the front door, waiting for Otabek.

  
Otabek picked up his keys, and two helmets from a cupboard. “How did you get here?” he asks, voice curious and soft.

  
“My bike.”

  
“It’s _snowing_ outside,” Otabek said, deadpan.

  
“I _know_. More the reason to go find my cat! He must be so cold right now, the poor little thing!”

  
Otabek passed him a helmet. “Let’s get started, then. He mustn’t have got far away from your house.”

  
Yuri breathed, relieved. He had called Mila first — Otabek definitely wasn’t Yuri’s first thought, _nuh-uh —_ but she told him to “ _fuck off, it’s three in the fucking morning_ ”. He followed Otabek and climbed on his motorbike, clinging to his coat so he wouldn’t fall off.

  
They searched for his cat until five in the morning. There was no sign of the furry little thing on the streets, and so they walked back to Yuri’s house under the snow, both cold and sneezing.

  
When they entered the house, they found him there, sitting regally on the windowsill, the window opened behind him. He licked his paw, eyes mockingly watching both boys from across the room.

  
“The little fucker,” Yuri snarled.

  
Otabek couldn’t help laughing.


End file.
